


The Great Dumbledore bashing Nick-Names List

by Charm_Caster1127



Series: Harry Potter Character Bashing Name Lists [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Explicit Language, Gen, Gotta bash 'em all, Harry Potter Character Bashing Nickname Lists, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm_Caster1127/pseuds/Charm_Caster1127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of all the Dumbledore bashing nick-names I have read, found, or come up with! Now includes letters and drabbles! Coment if you have created/found a nick-name that is not on the list! (Rated T for language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The List

Dumbledore bashing Nick-names

1 Dumbo

2 Dumbdork

3 Dumbbell

4 The Great Dumb One

5 Dumby

6 Dumber Than Me

7 Dumb as a Rock

8 Dumb as a Door

9 Dumb and Dumber

10 Dumb as a Duck

11 Dumbduck

12 Dumbbunny

13 Dumbdumb

14 Dumb Between the Ears

15 Dumbleduck

16 Dumber Than a Door

17 Dumbledownhill

18 Dumbledork

19 Dumbbulldoor

20 Dumb Ole Bore

21 Always Proven to be Weird and Badly Dressed (APWBD)

22 Dumb as a Doorknob

23 Dumbles

24 Dumblekiller

25 Dumbledim

26 Dumbleschmuck

27 Dumb as a Doornail

28 Dumbsnort

29 MOC – Manipulative old coot

30 MOG – Manipulative old goat

31 MOT – Manipulative old toad

32 Dumb a la door

33 Dumbledope

34 Dork of the Door

35 Bumbledoor

36 Bumble Bunny

37 Dumblesnore

38 Dumby makes me snore

39 Bumblemore

40 Fumbledore

41 Fumblesmore

42 Bumbles

43 MOF Manipulative old Fool

44 MOB Manipulative old Buzzard

45 Dumber than my Mummy (I'm assuming they meant the ancient Egyption one)

46 Albus Cankersore

47 Dumblejerk

48 Dumblepest

49 Dumblequack

50 Dumblemeddler

51 Dumbletwerp

52 Dumbledorks

53 Tumbles

54 Dumber than Dumb

55 A Used Old Bumbler

56 A Rude Old Bumbles

57 Dumb Old Dork

58 Bumblesnorts

59 Bumblebee

60 Dumbdumbdoor

61 Dumb as a brick

62 Dumb as a box

63 Dumb in a box

64 Dumble-donut

65 Dumble-bumbles

66 Dumb as a cork

67 Dumblydore

68 A Old Used Bumble

69 read old bum blues

70 old dumble abuser

71 old abuser dumble

72 sour baled dumble

73 sole dumb bad rule

74 A Bulbous Meddler

75 Awful, Rancid, Mouldier Blubbers.

76 Dumbydork

77 Dumbletron

78 Dumblefloor

79 Señor Dumb Dumb

80 Dumbly Dumbles

81 The Dumbest Dumb-dumb

82 Dumble ding dong

83 Super dim Dumble

84 Dumble Dim-dim

85 Señor Ding-dong

86 Lemon Dumble Drop

87 Dimmbleydore

88 Dingeydore

89 Dumblesore

90 Dork a la Door

91 Dorkledore

92 Manipuladore

93 Dumb-Bum

94 Dumb-bomb

95 Dumble Pop

96 Dumblebore

97 Dumble-Boring

98 Boring Dumb-Dum

99 Dumble-Snore-Bore

100 Always Prying With Bad Deception (APWBD)

101 Deseptiondore

102 Dumblepoor

103 Dumble-Fumble

104 Sugerdore

105 Derpydore

106 The Derpest Door

107 Derpybore

106 All-Bus Abord

107 Long-Bearded Dumble

108 Doubledore

109 Doublebore

110 Dumblesocks

111 Dumblefork

112 Dumblebee

113 Snorkledore

114 Dumblepork

115 Mummbledore

116 Bubbledork

117 Dingledore

118 Dumblebashadore

119 Fumble-bore

120 Bumbles

121 Dumpling

122 Dumble-Dumpling

123 Dumblebutt

124 Dumblederp


	2. Ideas from Reveiwers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the names sugested to me on FanFiction.net

master0gre1965

125 Albus "too-many-names" Dumbledore  
126 Albus "too-many-names-for-his-own-damn-good" Dumbledore

 

schak

127 Fresh D

 

LittlebigmouthOKC

128 Dumblefuck

 

SlytherinBtch

129 Bumbling Old Crack Pot

 

Guest

130 Goat-Fucker

 

Guest

131 Crackerdore  
132 Slumberdore  
133 Slumbersnore  
134 Lemondore  
135 Barmy Old Coot  
136 What-A-Bore  
137 Evildore

 

thewhitedragon1993

138 Dumbfuck  
139 Elder Big Bigot Dumbledore  
140 Goat Lover  
141 Lemonhead  
142 Merlin wannabe  
143 Gandalf wannabe

 

supremebeard (Guest)

144 Headmaster Fucker

 

Jay-Z (Guest)

145 Master of the Fried Chickens

 

Luna Lovegood (Guest)

146 Long-Bearded Cuckoolander

 

Kamikashi

147 Dumb-o-j***  
148 Jerkledore  
149 Doormat of Death

 

thewhitedragon1993

150 Leader of the useless Light side  
151 Master of the headless sheeps  
152 Albus "who-gives-second-chance-whit-no-punishment" Dumbledore

 

vestas hearth

153 Headbasterd

 

Guest

154 Jello-dore

 

Guest

155\. Bumblebastard  
156\. The Bastard Headmaster  
157\. Demented Santa Claus  
158\. Leader of the Order of the Demented Chickens

 

Interested Fan

159\. The Annoying Bumblebee  
160\. The Great Cockatoo  
161\. Dundderdore  
162\. Bumbledandy  
163\. Dumbledandy  
164\. Lemon Dandy  
165\. Dandydore

 

Luna Lovegood (Guest)

166\. Twinkle-Eyed Whiskerwanker

 

Jimmy Antlers (Guest)

167\. Albie Dummydums  
168\. Albino-Haired Diddledangle  
169\. Knobgobbler Extraordinaire  
170\. Impotent Wrinkledick  
171\. Emperor Goatfondler the First  
172\. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star  
173\. Arrogant Whiskered Piss-Dribble  
174\. Professor Felatio (that is, the *Head*master)  
175\. Sweetheart (by his butt-chum "Gellie")  
176\. Exile from Woodstock  
177\. Exile from the Last Century  
178\. Don Corleone  
179\. Unicorn Fart  
180\. Glorified Christmas Tree with Hair  
181\. Dummily-Dummily-Dicks  
182\. Grandfather Whiskers

 

SSGRet

183\. Fumbles  
184\. Fumblemore

 

Thrill Freak Uncle Sam (Guest)

185\. Arrogant Prick With Brain Dysfunction  
186\. Leader of Blight  
187\. Venerable disease  
188\. Geriatric light show  
189\. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Blamed

 

Alliterator (Guest)

190\. Delusional Doddering Derp  
191\. Psychotic Puppeteering Prick  
192\. Questionably Quiescent Quack  
193\. Fabulously Flamboyant Fuck  
194\. Careless Commandeering Coot  
195\. Atrocious Asinine Arse  
196\. Tremendously Terrible Twat  
197\. Gormless Geriatric Goatfucker  
198\. Surreptitiously Sordid Sucker  
199\. Lemon Licking Loser  
200\. Blabbering Bearded Buffoon  
201\. Insufferable Idealistic Idiot  
202\. Manically Meticulous Malcontent  
203\. Jarringly Jovial Jerk  
204\. Not Necessarily Normal

jameslily4eva (Guest)

205\. Sanctimonious shite  
206\. Obsolete old fossil  
207\. Señor choo-choo  
208\. Several twigs short of a broom  
209\. Delusional dick  
210\. Santa's evil twin  
211\. Mentally challenged superior

onabeachwarmingbones (Guest)

212\. White haired mood-killer  
213\. Grand master obliviator  
214\. Benevolent dick-tator  
215\. Granpapa dumb-dumb  
216\. Supreme brainwasher  
217\. Professor blah-blah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Dandy is a man who places particular importance upon physical appearance, refined language, and leisurely hobbies, pursued with the appearance of nonchalance in a cult of self.


	4. A Letter From Gred and Forge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from the Weasely twins.

So it came to our...

...Attention that...

...You have been bashing...

...And showing blatant disrespect...

...To our most esteemed...

...Enchantingly Garish Wanker. I could only imagine...

...What would our dear mother say...

...If she heard of your insolence...

...Towards the Nosey Whiskered Meddler.

Old McGonagall would have kittens...

...And Hermione would hex you to smithereens...

...If they saw your insults of...

...His Twinkly Grandfatherness. I don't know what...

...You're thinking when you decided...

...To bash the Lemon-Drop Sucker; the Order will...

...Hunt you down for making fun of their...

...Hardly Competent Leader...

...Because Ever-Enigmatic Evasive Elder though he may be...

...They knew of no better Truth-Omitting Arse to lead them (on)...

...In these Dark times. Not to mention what would happen to you...

...If the Secretive Smiling Slime catches the wind...

...Of your unbecoming behaviour...

...And very, very Dark thoughts. No, I won't...

...Definitely won't...

...Like to be in your shoes...

...When the Magnificently Mental Manipulator...

...Decides to search for you. Oh, and your...

...very creative reviewers...

...Aren't safe, either...

...You'll all face the wrath...

...Of Prestigious Goat Rider.

But we'll keep you nice and safe...

...From the Leader of Obtuse...

...While mummy's writing Howlers...

...And Ronnie's blowing fuse.

We might even diss on Dumbstard...

...And sing of all his crimes...

...Oi, Gred, have you noticed...

...That our Twinspeak now rhymes!

(Are you thinking what I'm thinking?)

(You know me well, o brother of mine.)

Anyway...

...'Twas once upon a time...

...By the fire, on the floor...

...That one mummy gave a birth to...

...Ickle-Prickle Dummy-dore.

He was such a precious baby...

...And he always had long beard...

...'Till one day he met his Gellert...

...And decided to disappear.

His mummy was so crying...

...That he didn't play with toys...

...That no girl had caught his fancy...

...And was He-Who-Likes-The-Boys.

But now he's Old as Bible...

...And his beard is snowy white...

...Barmy Grampa, they just call him...

...'Cause he'll never get it right.

Some have thought him mental...

...And some have thought him cool...

...But we have thought him only (together now, Forge)...

...THE BIGGEST APRIL'S FOOL!

WOO-HOO!

Happy Birthday, Gred!

Happy Birthday, Forge!


	5. Luna's Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The notes and letter from Luna Lovegood.

Luna Lovegood (Guest)

Luna Lovegood: I don't understand why there was no mention of Long-Bearded Cuckoolander? It's an interesting creature with the dwelling place in the highest tower of an old stuffy castle, has mating habits with either German Dark Lords or overgrown Hook-Nosed Greasebats, and feeds exclusively on lemon drops and the sorrow of orphaned children. Could be usually found in Chocolate Frogs.

146 Long-Bearded Cuckoolander

 

Luna Lovegood (Guest)

Oh, thank you so much for correcting that typo! It would be so embarrassing if it was published with that! And I'm so happy for making your day, because it made my day making your day, too! Oh, and thank you so much for your kind words, too; it feels like having friends!

Anyway, have you ever heard about the Twinkle-Eyed Whiskerwanker? I heard that it has an unusual habit of not telling everything, and it got its name by its characteristically twinkling eyes and twitching whiskers when it does nothing in the face of danger except sitting in its nest and emitting sounds which, at the right body temperature and blood pressure, may sound like, 'it's for the Greater Good'. I think that its diet is based on sherbert lemons and wails of broken hearts, but it could be Cockroach Clusters, too.

166\. Twinkle-Eyed Whiskerwanker


	6. A Letter From The Dark Lord Voldemort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friends, it seems our story has attracted the attention of The Dark Lord Voldemort! This is what he has to say:

I very much appreciate your efforts. By all means, please continue. It pleases me to no end to see the old fool discredited further than Lucius's contacts have managed so far. In fact, I like it so much that I've decided to contribute myself:

\- Honorary Mudblood  
\- Lowest Common Denominator  
\- Shepherd of the Blind  
\- The Biggest Hope to the Hopeless  
\- Weak Excuse for Miserably Pathetic  
\- Undeservingly Deified Mugglephile  
\- Leader of the Charity Cases

Let it never be said that Lord Voldemort doesn't share his wisdom.


	7. A Letter From The Death Eaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Death Eaters also wish to express their gratitude to us for our hard work, as well as contribute.

To Whom it may concern,

Our Lord is very pleased with the work you and the others have done. Some of us, mainly Severus, wish to add our own names to this work of art.

~ Cracked Egg  
~ Fuckabore  
~ Color Blind Bastard  
~ Moronic Old Coot  
~ "For the Greater Good" my ass-adore  
~ Greater Goodadore  
~ Old Lemon Beard  
~ Twinkledore  
~ Twinkle Bastard  
~ Albus Lemondore  
~ Al Crackadore  
~ King Lemondrop  
~ That Strange Man That You Should Never Take Candy From  
~ Albus Dunderhead  
~ House Elf Stealer  
~ Lemony Bastard  
~ Albus why the fuck does he have some many names Dumbledore

We give our best wishes on your crusade against the old coot.

Good Luck,

Severus Snape  
Lucius Malfoy   
Bellatrix Lestrange  
Rudolphols Lestrange  
Rabastain Lestrange  
Alecto Carrow  
Amycus Carrow  
Barty Crouch Jr.  
Antonin Dolohov  
Fenrir Greyback  
Theodore Nott Sr.  
Gregory Goyle Sr.  
Vincent Crabb Sr.


End file.
